


Unexpected Turn

by WillowBlackthorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Multi, Okay maybe that implied ship isn't so much implied as it is.... actually there., Polynamorous Relationship, Probably Mild OOCness. Sorry, Putting My own spin on things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBlackthorn/pseuds/WillowBlackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat's life takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I think I lost my train of thought and idefk. Send help. This is my first time at this. Be gentle 8|

There weren’t many things in this world that Junkrat wasn’t sure on. He had always been a ‘blow it up first, ask questions later’ kind of guy… And if it turned out to be a problem, Junkrat usually left it to Roadhog to handle. Besides, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed... Blow it up again! Junkrat never bothered worrying about things. He knew how to handle things, and could handle them just fine.

Or so he thought.

Joining Overwatch was suppose to be no big deal. He’d go about his life like he always did, just with more people. Whatever. Again, he could handle it. Besides, as far as Junkrat was concerned, it was still only him and Roadhog. They are a team. He didn’t _need_  anyone else. 

His life with Roadhog, while full of… excitement, had by all accounts, been easy. Junkrat didn’t have to think when around the older Junker. He didn’t have to question things. Junkrat didn’t have to think of a life long lost. Didn’t have to think about how much he’d changed. He could just _be_. Junkrat would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the time spent one on one with Roadhog.

Over the years, the pair had become near inseparable. They worked well together, both on and off the field. They were there for each other to lean on when they needed it. They had helped each other learn and grow. That wasn’t to say they didn’t have their fights. To say things got ‘explosive’ was probably an understatement when it happened, and it only took one incident for the rest of the group to learn to avoid both when tempers flared. But, no matter what, they always fought tooth and nail for each other. Neither wouldn’t leave the other behind. No matter what the circumstances or the cost. Junkrat wasn’t really sure _when_  they became a thing, they just… were. And that worked for him. It worked for both of them.

Like he said. He didn’t need anyone else.

That was, of course, until the blonde junker had a run in with Overwatch’s very own resident audio medic. One Lúcio Correia dos Santos. It was at this point, that Junkrat’s life took a very unexpected turn upside down.

Lúcio is both everything he has seen before, and unlike anything he’s seen before. His personality is explosive and infectious. His smile and laugh are both loud and warming. Lúcio is lively. Like a bomb. Like _fire_. He’s fierce and wild on the battlefield. An untamable force of nature that no one can control.

But, for every loud explosion of energy that Lúcio has,there is also a calmer, gentler side. It confuses Junkrat at first. As he watches from afar, the way Lucio interacts with two of Overwatch’s female members.

Tracer and D.Va.

Lúcio moves with a grace that oddly reminds Junkrat of a river. Soft. Gentle. _Constant_. Junkrat sees it in the way Lúcio treats them. Treats _him_. The man doesn’t flinch at the mention of bombs or explosions. He doesn’t shy away from them because they are criminals. _Murderers_ , even. Lúcio treats them like they are people, like he’s known the Junkers his whole life. 

Where he really sees it though, is in the way Lúcio _cares_. Not just about the other members of Overwatch, but for Roadhog, and for him. Lucio is usually the first to reach the pair, as the others brush past them without a word. Lúcio is the one that checks them over, each and every time. It's only when gentle fingers brush over his skin yet  _again_ , the number of times this has happened long since forgotten, that Junkrat begins to wonder. Begins to question.

Lúcio made him unsure.

Lúcio makes him feel things he doesn't quite remember. Things, feelings, he's never experienced before, at least... not like this. He's felt some of these things before, with Roadhog, but these... these were  _different,_ in their own way. Lúcio makes him feel like he can't breathe, makes him feel scared and confused. Junkrat has lost count of the times he's sat there, transfixed on the smaller man as he tries to get to know them better. Trust to understand them better. Lúcio actually wants to _learn_ about them, about who they are, about what they did. Hell, even about their gear. Junkrat doesn't understand it, at least... not completely. He knows that there's something there, he just doesn't understand it what that is yet.

Until one day it clicks with him and settles into place. 

It's trust. He thinks.  
  
It dawns on him, when he watches Lúcio glide into their personal space and Roadhog does nothing to get rid of him. No threatening growl. No menacing hovering, no potential but very promised threats of violence. Lúcio trusts them, and in turn Roadhog trusts him. Junkrat later realizes, when Roadhog breaks off from their little group and leaves, that there is no initial pang of panic at being left alone and unprotected. Unguarded. Because he's not. Lúcio is there, with him. It's then, he realizes, that Junkrat trusts him as well.

They worked well together, the three of them. It was the same dynamic Junkrat had always known. However, with Lúcio there, things seemed to... even out. Where raging fights use to break out, was no a sense of calm. Lúcio was able to reign them both in, without changing who they were. Without controlling either of them. They are able to work things out easier. They're able to do _more_ with the medic's help. And Lúcio is more than happy it indulge in their wishes and needs. Lúcio trusts them both, and they, in him, as well as each other.

But it's not just that. It's  _never_ just that.

It hits him hard one day, as if he had stepped on his own concussion mine. 

The mission had gone wrong, so so wrong.

Junkrat honestly couldn't remember much of that fight... But how he wished he could forget what he did remember.  
  
The team had scattered like roaches, trying to cover as much ground as possible, but not be noticeable to the enemy. And that was exactly what they had been counting on. Junkrat remembered explosions. He heard scream. He could still  _feel_ the fight on him. He could still see red. Red that was painted on dark skin, and against blue and green tech. Junkrat remembers screaming into his comm link for Roadhog, for someone, anyone.  He remembers gathering the broken man in his arms. Cradling Lúcio's body against him, while using his own as a shield. He remembers an endless stream of cursing, countless threats and an infinite number of promises. Junkrat remembers his Frag Launcher in one hand. He remembers Lúcio's own weapon in the white knuckled grip of an arm wrapped possessively around the fallen man.   
  
Junkrat remembers brandishing both weapons against  _Roadhog_ when the rest of the team finally found them.

Junkrat, surprisingly, doesn't remember how his partner reacted to that. He just remembers Roadhog making slow, calculated movements. First, disarming Junkrat, before taking the Audio Medic from him. Junkrat mentally shuts down after that, following after Roadhog as if on autopilot.

It's  _not_ trust. Well... It is but, it isn't. It's more then that. Junkrat knows that now.  _Understands_ that now.

He curls up against Roadhog, the pair as close to Lúcio's body as the other medic, Mercy, will allow them as she tends to his body. Junkrat doesn't take his eyes off Lúcio the entire trip back to their base. And once landed, he follows Mercy back towards the medical wing, where he spends countless hours.

It's  _not_ trust.

He tells himself, when he feels fingers tangled in his finally twitch and grasp all the more tighter at his.

It's  _not_ trust.

He knows this, at the way Lúcio's eyes reflect a sheer moment of panic before they adjust, landing on the pair of Junkers near his bed.

It's  _not_ trust. It's _more_ then that.

He  _feels_ it in the way he gather's the Medic in his arms. The way he holds on for dear life. He feels it in the way Lúcio's wrap around him. And in the way Roadhog's hand against them, first at Junkrat's back, before moving to Lúcio's cheek and eventually into his hair, soothes and ebbs at their fears and worries.

It's  _love_.

This, he's sure of. Junkrat knows he needs Lúcio, just as he needs Roadhog. As far as Junkrat's concerned, they are a team. _This_. This is what he's sure of. This, is what he needs.


End file.
